The Scorpion's Flower
by BottledTalent
Summary: Rose/Scorp & Lily/Scorp. Wallflower Lily versus her much prettier and vivacious cousin Rose. The youngest Potter desperately wants to be acknowledged, but will she be brave enough to step out of her cousin's shadow? Read and Review!


A/N: Scorpius and Rose are in their last year while Lily is in her fourth (keeping with the timeline). I don't own the Harry Potter series or it's characters.

_Warning: _Will contain alcohol use, sex, and other naughty stuff. Don't read if you can't handle it. You've been warned.

This chapter's song is Dancing Dirt Into The Snow by Missy Higgins.

Rating: NC-17

**Chapter 1:** Invisible Girl

* * *

Lily hurried down the hallway, her dark auburn hair flickering like a flame in the wind. Slowing down, she peered around the corner. Clutching her potions book to her chest, she waited. The class started to slowly empty as Slytherins and Gryffindors filed out. Lily's heart stilled, pallid cheeks becoming rosy, a small hesitant smile graced her lips. Scorpius Malfoy walked out with a few friends, his low amble similar to his fathers. He laughed at something the dark boy said and clapped him on his back. He pulled away from the group and turned the corner. She flattened her back up against the wall, trying to appear invisible. It worked, he walked right by her without even noticing the wide eyed girl looking at him longingly. Scorpius stopped by the Witch Fenella's statue and reclined there with his arms crossed. He was waiting for someone. Just who?

"There you are!" Breathless, her cousin rushed up to Scorpius.

"Hiya stranger," Scorpius wrapped his arms around Rose and turned her so that she was trapped between the wall and a very hot male body.

Lily watched heartbroken as they kissed each other heatedly.

Rose pushed him away playfully, "Stop, someone will see."

"Let them see," He whispered while kissing her pale neck, "that you are mine."'

To involved in snogging each other, they didn't see the girl running away fighting back tears.

She all but busted through the painting when the portrait swung open. She almost crashed into Rose's brother, Hugo Weasley. He was in the same year as Lily.

"Whoa, Lily," Hugo grabbed onto her robes, "What's wrong?" Trying to steady himself since she practically knocked him over.

"Nothing," Lily wiped her tears away, but they kept falling.

Red faced with a stuffy sniffly nose, she moved away from her cousin and headed upstairs. Rummaging through her satchel she pulled out her muggle CD player. Turning on the player, she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She should tell her parents or her Uncle and Aunt about Rose's boyfriend? Shaking her head, she sighed. No, she couldn't do that. They were happily in love, who was she to break them apart? Turning onto her side, she fell asleep; dried tears only left stains across her cheeks in their wake.

* * *

_Alone you find yourself just hanging,_  
_and to fill the hole you cling to all that seems,_  
_to hide the little girl that's crying,_  
_underneath the rage that you let others see._

* * *

This time Lily clutched a valentine's day card in her small hands. It wouldn't hurt to give him a little token of her affection, right? A cupid swooped down and took her card. The sweet cherub flew away and across the courtyard. All her hopes and dreams rode on that card. If Scorpius read it, maybe he would finally see her as a person. Did he even know she existed? Lily smiled softly, he was best friends with her brother, Albus. Happy for the first time in weeks, she skipped happily off to class.

Rose was patrolling the halls for students trying to skip out on classes. It was her duty, being the head girl and all. Walking with her head up, she strode forward. Glancing up she noticed a cherub flying over head with Scorpius's name glittering on a card. Spinning on her heel, she spoke.

"Hold it."

The cherub ignored her and kept going.

Hissing, she stalked after the cupid and caught up with it.

"If you do not stop, I will hex you." She threatened.

Withdrawing her wand, she pointed it at the creature, wanting to get her point across.

"Drop that card, now." Using her mother's stern voice the small messenger of love dropped the card.

Rose caught it deftly and quickly opened up the package. A sweet melody played upon opening it. She sneered as she read the letter. So sappy. Ripping it up, she deposited it in the nearest trash can. Poor Scorpius got a hundred of these every valentine's day, he was very popular with the girls. Dusting her hands off like she got rid of something vile, she continued on her route. Rose briefly wondered who wrote that card, since it had no name signed at the bottom. Something about the hand writing was familiar.

_Doesn't matter… he's mine._

* * *

_'Cause you're dancing dirt into the snow_  
_while others look at you on show._  
_You're dancing dirt into the snow_  
_while all around you people grow_  
_And watch you bleed._  
_And watch you bleed._

* * *

"Um... about my card..." Lily blushed while nervously looking down at her shoes.

"Which one?" Scorpius was giving this small girl his undivided attention.

"It was the one with-"

"Hey Scorp!" A friend wrangled him away while talking, "We have to get to quidditch practice.. captain."

Another missed opportunity. Lily frowned, blinking back tears. Why couldn't she speak up?

She looked at his retreating back longingly. His quidditch robes gleamed in the sun, wearing the Slytherin colors: green and silver.

_Look back... look back... _

He didn't.

Eyes down, she slowly walked to her next class. A sickly whining off key tune floated in the air. Walking towards the trash can, she withdrew the card that was meant for Scorpius. It was in pieces. His name glittered in green and silver was cracked in places where the glue shown through. Broken and battered, just like her fragile heart.

White hot tears raced down her cheeks, dripping onto her robes.

He never got it.

* * *

_So now you look at me, eyes wooden._  
_An anchor through your head; crimson for disguise._  
_An opal for a wound you carry, fairy lights of pleading someone look at me._

* * *

End Chapter

A/N: I know this is short, kind of like an opening. I have a whole plot I plan on writing out. :)

Stay tuned!


End file.
